Mwoga (The Lion King: Revisited)
Mwoga is a male vulture. Appearance Mwoga is thin and gangly, with dark blue feathers, a ring of white feathers around his neck, and a red-tipped beak. Personality Unlike Mzingo, he's a bit foolish and quite a coward. He prefers to attack only when the prey is weak. However, he's also sneaky and devious and can scare the other vultures. He takes orders from Mzingo without fail, although is open to questioning him. History Mwoga, having been recruited by Scar, waits in the Outlands Volcano for the Lion Guard to arrive. Scar summons his army, who backs the Guard into a rock overlooking the lava. Ono is sent to scout out a safe exit, but Mwoga and his parliament sweep in to stop Ono from scouting a route out. Although Ono is successfully knocked back to the ground, Kion is still able to use his Roar to escape, prompting an order from Scar to seize Makini's gourd, which contains a cure for Simba's ailment which was caused by another plan of Scar's. When Makini stumbles outside, her error gives the vultures time to attack. Mzingo starts to peck at the vine holding the gourd to the Bakora Staff, but Ono dives in to scatter the parliament. Mzingo and Mwoga aim for the gourd while two other vultures deal with Ono. After swooping over her, they manage to knock the staff away from Makini, and the staff falls bottom-first into the lava. Before Mwoga can finish the job, Bunga tackles Mzingo. When the vultures return, Kion uses his Roar once again to send them away, and they hurry back home. Several months have passed, and Scar sends Mwoga and his parliament to set Pride Rock on fire. Although Janja escapes out of the Lion Guard Lair, his cronies and the Lion Guard are still trapped. They take an exit in a underwater tunnel and plan to invade the Outlands. The next day, Mwoga participates in the Battle of Kenya. When Scar unleashes his biggest roar to cause the volcano erupting, it sends all the animals flying, including Mwoga. However, he survives, and after Kion summons the Great Lions of the Past to vanquish Scar and the Evil Eternal Lions, Jasiri becomes the new ruler. Mwoga and his parliament vote to respect the Circle of Life, and head home. As Jasiri and Janja return to the Outlands with the Lion Guard, Mzingo and his vultures, who are happy to see Jasiri back home, greet them. Jasiri tells them about Zira and asks if they can help assist them. The vultures agree and Kion thanks Mzingo. Soon afterwards, Vitani and her Lion Guard come to attack them. Following Ono's plan, the vultures attack her Guard. Then, Kiara and Kovu arrive to stop Kion from attempting to roar at Vitani's Guard. Kiara explains that Vitani and Kovu has now joined their pride. Kion thanks Jasiri and the vultures for their help and they leave. A year later, Mwoga and Mzingo attend Kion and Rani's wedding at the Tree of Life. Behind the scenes * Mwoga is voiced by Cam Clarke. Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Vultures Category:Army of Scar Members Category:The Lion King: Revisited